pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coded
The Coded '''is a faction introduced in the Co-Op Campaign mode of Pixel Gun 3D and mentioned in Campaign mode. They are an alliance of code-based monsters, hellbent on establishing a global regime on mankind through destruction of human race. History When The Creator was programming his game. He accidentally created an unrecoverable bug for a game that managed to alter the game's code and transform the real world into a cube-like world. The Bug (called the 'Evil Bug') gained self-realization after using the assets and AI scripting from The Creator's game and used the confusion to escape to the Internet. It notices that the internet was under the control of humanity, and information is being exploited for personal gains; he two was part of a purpose; to be part of an antagonist of The Creator's game Wanting this information for itself to continue growing and develop a global dominance of all world information systems by unleashing both a war in the internet and to the physical world. Under the Deep Web, The Coded manages to copy and create weapons and creatures by scanning them inside the databases of the Internet, until their army manages to grow to the millions. The Evil Bug, now as their leader, vows to exact revenge on humanity for their abuse and tampering of the Internet. The Invasion The Coded first set its goals on a small overseas territory belonging to Pixelarica, managing to shut down the Navy's communication lines and seizing control over the Internet coverage there within a matter of minutes. Later sending infiltrators to investigate the physical damage in the real world. However, The Bug was at first disappointed of the result; as the island didn't have enough data to sustain the army, but realized that Pixelarica's defense line would be very easy to hack, sending his ambitions to the mainland of Pixelarica. Invasion of the Pixelarican West Coast The main invasion force rebuilt their landing craft off the Californian coast without being detected by the Navy or the military. Reports of several unknown watercraft was reported to the local military as the Pacific Fleet quickly mobilizes. The navy gave warnings towards the Coded ships to identify themselves, either wise they will open fire upon them. During this, the Coded has started spawning troops into strategic positions around the Los Blockous shoreline to set up a foothold onto the mainland. In other parts of the West Coast, Coded forces can be seen in Washington, Oregon, and some parts of Alaska, engaging armed forces stationed in their respective states. The Pixelarican Navy deploys its 3rd Fleet to targeted areas, however due to the Coded's numbers, were quickly stopped by a large naval blockade. Invasion of Los Blockous At 9:35AM, the Coded has begun their assault on Pixelarica, swarming the streets with thousands of soldiers to cause confusion and chaos among the civilian population, as well as dealing with military installations such as Firebase Mako, where Task Force: PIXEL was staying. Meanwhile, more heavier military platforms that have spawned hours before the invasion landed using amphibious landing craft at Venice Beach with a significantly large armada of destroyers and battleships acting as the vanguard to prevent the Pixelarican's 3rd Fleet from reaching the West Coast A few hours later after the initial invasion, a joint force of Pixelarican Army and National Guard forces push towards Los Blockous, but was quickly pushed back into the Beverly Hills from the overwhelming Coded forces. In order to prevent the defending force from pushing forwards, several artillery pieces were spawned in different parts of the city to rain down shells on the defenders up on the hill. Several teams of Task Force: PIXEL operatives were sent to assist in the defender's push towards the city core, which Coded forces attempted to eliminate them. Within minutes, the Coded's initial invading force was slowing down as special forces teams managed to sabotage crucial materiel, such as artillery pieces and armor, most notable a super tank that was destroyed by a Task Force: PIXEL and Pixelarican Army effort. Using the momentum, a National Guard-Pixelarican Army joint effort launched an armored assault into the suburbs at the foot of the hill. An armored brigade of National Guard tanks spearheaded through Coded lines supported by Pixelarican fire support. Despite having overwhelming numbers in infantry and armor support, the Coded's own armor was proven inferior against the National Guard's tanks as the spearhead drives deeper into the city core. Elements of Coded forces trapped in pockets were ordered to lead suicide attacks behind enemy grounds, one of them being located in the Beverly Hills, where they were reissued to attack an important Area 52 scientist trapped in the area, however like all the pockets of resistance, they were periodically wiped out by the defending forces. Appearance and Abilities The Coded's creatures can be distinguished by its neon outlines and black bodies, taking form of lifeforms such as Dragons and humans. As mentioned above, The Coded can take the form of any life form it can scan, and copy their abilities with almost perfect accuracy. However, they have difficulties mimicking humans due to the vast diversity of the species. To do this, they must have access to data, such as images on the Internet or on a smartphone, then read it to make a net model of the selected lifeform, finally uploading their abilities/skills with it. The Coded can also spawn themselves to the real world when near a data source, this process includes a fast pixel by pixel rebuild, then uploading the form's traits and abilities in order to function. Equipment '''NOTE 1: Due to the nature of The Coded; they have the access to weapons that have similar traits to the real world's counterpart. '''NOTE 2: '''This is a list of standard-issue Coded weaponry. Due to the ability to copy combatants, they virtually have/use every weapon. Primary Assault Rifles * AK-48 * AK Mini * Alien Rifle * Combat Rifle * Elite Rifle * Marksman Submachine Guns * Casanova * Simple Machine Gun * Mini Friend * Uzi-Uzi Shotguns * Double Barreled Shotgun * Minigun Shotgun * Simple Shotgun Backup * Alien Blaster * Code Revolver * Desert Eagle * Pixel Gun Melee * Battle Axe * Code Javelin * Combat Knife * Fire Demon * Meat Grinder Special * Code Thrower * Heavy Machine Gun * Shuriken Launcher Sniper * Anti-Hero Rifle * Guerilla Rifle * Prototype * Sniper RIfle Heavy * 0xBadCode * Apocalypse * Big Buddy * RPG * Solar Powered Cannon * Wizard Wand Trivia * Despite the Coded's only audible sounds are electronic grunts and beeps, when using a medium such as a TV screen, they communicate using binary. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign